Gohan's Advent
by zakiel mori
Summary: It's been a year since Cell's defeat. With an old enemy emerging from the shadows and Goku not being there, it is time for Gohan to step up and become the hero he was meant to be.


**Dragon Ball Z: Gohan's Advent**

Chapter 1: The Man behind the Chair!

_Colonel Violet walks into a violet._

Violet: Lemiscus rubeus perpetuo existet.

_The door opens and Violet walks in. It's been a year since the death of Cell and the world has finally started to move on. But who was really over it all? Where did Dr. Gero get the funds to create the androids? Why would he even have a vendetta against Goku and the Z Warriors, when he wasn't even present during Goku's annihilation of the Red Ribbon Army? As we contemplate this, let us return to our story and find that Violet has met her superior._

Man Behind The Chair: You've returned, Colonel Violet.

Violet: The Two Star Ball, sir.

Man Behind The Chair: And in only 1½ months. That leaves us with only the Four Star Ball and the Seven Star Ball remaining, correct?

Violet: Yes, sir.

Man Behind The Chair: Colonel Violet, before you return to your mission, I have a question to ask you: What is it that you plan to do, after finding these last two balls?

Violet: My whole life has been for the advancement of the Red Ribbon Army. To answer your question, I will stay here as long as you need me, sir.

Man Behind The Chair: That is exactly what I expected you to say. You are excused, Colonel Violet.

_As Violet leaves to return in her search for the Dragon Balls, she smirks and mutters something under her breath. She boards her unmarked plan and leaves the snowy palace, in search for the last two balls. Meanwhile, Gohan, as usual, has fallen asleep in the middle of his studies. His hair has started growing again, since he doesn't fight anymore. In his books are problems on differential equations and linear algebra. In his dreams are the times he spent fighting Frieza and the Androids. In his room, however, is an angry Chi-Chi._

Chi-Chi: GOHAN!

Gohan, waking up: Mother!

Chi-Chi: My goodness Gohan, these sleeping fits of yours must stop this instant. Honestly, have you counted the number of hours you've slept in the past week? 5 hours; that's 3 hours too many. How do you plan to get into a good school and take care of me when I'm older? Or should I just expect Goten to be the smart one? He's only an infant, and…

_By now, Gohan has completely tuned her out. As Gohan looks in the sky, he sees a plane fly overhead. It is none other than Colonel Violet. Gohan pays this no mind. Besides, it is merely a plane. Planes fly over his house all the time. What would make that one so special?_

Chi-Chi: Gohan, are you even listening to me!?

Gohan: … Yes ma'am.

Chi-Chi: Then why aren't you at the table eating dinner!?

Gohan: Really!?

_Gohan jumps out of the chair and runs to the table and begins to eat._

Chi-Chi: I swear he's just like his father… completely absent-headed, until food is put in the equation.

_Meanwhile, in Hell, Goku is fighting demons to help pass the time by._

Goku: Is that it? Goz, Mez, ready for Round 3!?

Goz: No, not again!

Mez: King Kai, make him stop.

King Kai: Goku…

Goku: Come on, King Kai! I was just having a little fun.

King Kai: I have a bad feeling, Goku. Something is about to happen.

Goku, with a sterner look on his face: What's up, King Kai?

King Kai: I don't know. But I know evil when I feel… and boy, does it feel bumpy!

_King Kai burst into laughter over his rather stale joke._

Goku: King Kai, are you serious or not!?

King Kai, clearing his throat and regaining his composure: Geez Goku, lighten up a bit, why don't ya? But yes, I sense an evil presence on Earth.

_Goku attempts to sense and powerful ki, but only senses the useful people._

King Kai: You are looking in the wrong place, Goku. This isn't a powerful evil, but it's far more scary.

Goku: Explain.

King Kai: I don't know. I'll ask Dende if anything weird has happened lately.

_King Kai calls out to Dende, who answers immediately._

Dende: King Kai!

King Kai: Dende, have you sensed any evil going on?

Dende: No, it's been pretty quiet since the Cell conflict.

King Kai: Are you sure?

Dende: I'm positive. I am Kami, now.

King Kai: Okay, "Kami"! How have the Dragon Balls been, "Kami"!?

Dende: I haven't really checked on them sense they were last used…

King Kai: Oh really, "Kami"!? How do you know that somebody isn't trying to collect them, and summon Shenron, "Kami"!?

Dende: I don't know for sure, but…

King Kai Well, then, "Kami" should check that out!

_Dende senses for the Dragon Balls and notices that most of them are all in one area, with another quickly approach that same area._

Dende: Oh my...

King Kai: Well then, "Kami"…!?

Dende: I get it, King Kai…

King Kai, clearing his throat: Well then… I am disappointed in you, Dende. You have a very big job on your shoulders, now that you are the Earth's guardian. Remember my wise words: With great power comes great responsibility.

Dende: I think I read that somewhere…

King Kai: Back to the point, I am going to send of the Special Forces to deal with this problem.

Dende: Okay, King Kai. I am going to give the world my most undivided attention.

King Kai: Yeah, sure you will.

_As King Kai, calls the warriors, Violet returns to the fortress._

Man Behind The Chair: You've returned, Violet.

Violet: The Seven Star Ball, sir.

Man Behind The Chair: Just one more left, and we'll finally reach success.

Violet: …

Man Behind The Chair: Is there something on your mind, Colonel Violet?

Violet: I was just wandering… what do you plan to wish for, sir?

Man Behind The Chair: Why didn't you ask!? Of course I'd tell my closest and hardest worker. I plan to summon the dragon and kill the bastards that destroyed my beautiful Androids!

Violet: Sir, I still don't know who you are.

Man Behind The Chair: Take a guess…

Violet: I thought you were dead… Dr. Gero!

Man Behind The Chair: Oh…

_The Man turns around and reveals himself not to be Dr. Gero, but General White._

White: Wrong answer, toots.

Violet: White, I thought you were killed by that kid.

White: I survived by the skin of my teeth. But enough of this talk… go get the last ball.

Violet: I liked you better when I didn't know who you were.

_Violet pulls out a gun and points it at White._

Violet: You know, I think I'll take those Dragon Balls for myself.

White: Violet, you'd betray me?

Violet: It's not about you… I just don't really see how doing all of this work would benefit me.

White: Take your best shot, bitch…

_A gunshot sounds off.._


End file.
